pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Call For Help
This is when Pit and Crystal go for lengths to get someone to help them. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon Pit the Raccoon Villains Dr. Eggman Querrell the Chameleon Talba Chapter 1-Coming to Him For Help Pit and Crystal were both sad due to their attempts failing. They still kept on the trail, just incase of anything that might ever help them. Crystal then thought of something. Crystal: You said that Querrell was captured by Eggman, right? Pit: Yeah... Crystal: What if, Eggman has a deroboticizing machine that could get Querrell back? The only way Eggman can change someones personality like that is through roboticization. Pit: Hey, that's true! He does have mechanical pieces on him, I guess he's kinda mechanical. It could work Crystal: I guess like Shadow. Maybe we could convince Eggman to work with us for this once. Pit: Ok! They then went to Eggmans base, where he was currently hiding. Crystal: Now lets go. They then found Eggman. Eggman: Oh what now? Crystal: Hey, Eggman, time to help us for once. Eggman: What? Pit: You were the one to capture my best friend that long time ago, and you roboticized him, didn't you? Eggman: So what if I did? He helps me with evil plans and such, rarely... Pit: You most certainly have a machine to reverse that, right? I've been chasing him forever to find a cure and I'm not about to stop now! Eggman: So, then, how will you two go about stopping me if I don't help you? Crystal: We'll fight like we always have! Eggman: Sounds like that spiky hedgehog that causes me irritating pain every time I see him. Pit: Help us this once, you were the cause, can you be the help? Eggman: Hm... (thoughts) Well, he doesn't help me much... besides, I think a little discomfort wouldn't hurt either.... (voice) Ok then, he hasn't helped me in ages and is generally a fail anyway. Now, here's the machine. Pit: Alright! Is that gonna bring him back to normal? Eggman: Of course! Only getting him will be the problem. Crystal: No problem, we'll all work together, right? Pit: Yeah! They then worked on their plan. Chapter 2-Lure Failed When they had finished talking, Querrell then came in. Eggman: Eeee... Querrell! Pit: Was he listening?! Crystal: I think he was... Querrell: Oh, so what is that gonan do, eh? Get me good? Ha, that's nothing. Pit and Crystal then started pushing him closer, and closer to it. Querrell: Get off me! Pit: No! Like I'm gonna give up after all I've been through! Querrell was then in the deroboticization machine, and Eggman pushed the button, and after waiting, nothing happened. Crystal: What?! Pit: How did...? Eggman did a little smirk, but not that they saw. Querrell then laughed. Querrell: Is this a dud? HA! What a fail! He then ran out, away. Chapter 3-The Truth of the Situation After Pit and Crystal witnessed, they wanted answers. Crystal: Did you not do as we asked? Eggman: No, I pressed everything correctly, but there's something different about Querrell that separates him from the other citizens. (flashback to when he was roboticizing everyone) Eggman: When I was roboticizing everyone in Neo Green Hill to work as my slaves, Querrell was different. As he was being roboticizing, I saw him fight back, but only just. I doubt he's anywhere in there, but he's not like the rest, he's like Shadow in a way, created by a member of the Robotnik family, but not roboticized. This means my deroboticizing machine won't work on him, as he's only partly done, and I doubt his old personality exists anymore. I'm sorry, but there's no way to get him back. (flashback ended when he mentioned the Shadow bit) Pit: So, you tried, knew all along, and failed anyway? Eggman: I didn't want to crush your hopes too early, but, you'd find out the result anyway. Crystal: So, this is it... Pit started to look very sad. Eggman: Now go, I have an empire to try and rebuild. The two heroes then left. Pit: I... don't know now.... Crystal: All this time, we never knew.... he's gone... Pit: I miss him so much. Crystal: Don't worry, this fight will end soon, hopefully. Even then, you're not completely alone, you've got me and my pals, Chippi too. I'll always understand, trust me. Pit: I know, still. You haven't been with me as long as Querrell was. Crystal: I know, but we're still really good friends otherwise. I'll always understand too. They then tried to smile at each other and then walked off, as the sunset just ended. THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Truth Arc